First Age
First Age *Men awake in Hildorien. Morgoth appears to Men, walking amongst them, worshipped as a god. Eventually, Morgoth departs, leavening the seeds of evil within the Mannish tribes and a few of his followers to helping to nurture it. *Wars and strife begin between the Lintanoi and the Asrabi peoples. The Lintador's Avari allies are drawn into the ensuing conflicts. *c.300-500 The Wars of Power in Beleriand. *c.550 War of Wrath, the Great Battle and Fall of Beleriand. *C.A. 550 The Great Sundering occurs when the Lintanoi lead a massive force against the aggressive Asrabi. The Asrabi, although commanded by evil servants of Morgoth, are defeated by the valiant lords of the Lintador and Avari peoples. The broken tribes of the later Firasfrathig are led westward by their lords, split from the rest of the Talathrim. They begin their migration across the great plains of Central Endor. Near Harad *c.100-200 The Drûghu migrate into Harfareth. The Hawnin consider them as wild beasts, and hunt them at first, before being stopped by the Colruh. *c.200-300 The first wave of Daen people (Dônan, Daan Mor) migrate into Harfareth and Gondor. *c.300-500 While the Wars of Power happen in Beleriand, several Wars of Spirits occur in Harfareth between the Colruh and the Devam. Legends are recorded about these Wars by the Hawnin. *c.550 During the last war of Spirits, most Devam are destroyed, but are able to strike the Colruh. Most citadels and servants of the Colruh are consumed by the fire. The glory of the Azhan had passed. *c.550 Harfareth turns to desert, though some fertile valleys (like the one around river Saromis – later called Harnen) remain. The land is later renamed Haradwaith (S “Southern Waste”) or Harad. Palisor *Nuin the Avar discovers the early sleeping Hildor in the valley of Murmenalda in Hildorien.He later eventually returns to Murmenalda ro awaken two sleeping children whom he calls Ermon and Elmir.They become Nuin's Pupils and are taught the ability to speak. *Ermon and Elmir become two great Chieftains among the recently awakened men, contacts between Men and Avari increase. *the Voice appears before the men of Hildorien, teaching and advising them. *Morgoth appears in disguise among the men of Hildorien, he becomes a great teacher of men.The Voice disappears or is rarely heard of.Tensions awake between Men and Avari, the Dwarves hear of the men of Hildorien for the first time. *Morgoth instructs the Hildor to reject the teachings of the Voice, he eventually becomes a tyrant and demands god-like reverence, he orders the building of the First Temple. *Servants of the First Temple rise to rulers among men, humans are now being sacrificed as well as Elves. *Men of Hildorien make first contacts with Orcs, some become their pupils. *Revolt arises among the Men of Hildorien who wish not to follow the Tyrants of the first temple anymore, Ermon and Elmir are among the Leaders of the Revolt. *First Wars among the Men of Hildorien. *Avari, Dwarves and Orcs interfere with the mannish wars in Hildorien, Avari led by Nuin side with the Rebellious men, Orcs side with the Tyrants of the First Temple, most Dwarves try to keep out of the struggles but a few jealous Dearves are tempted by Morgoth's srvant Fankil to take position against Avari and rebellious Men and side with the Orcs and Men of the First Temple. *The Battle of Palisor.Fankil leads the Orcs, men of the emple and jealous Dwarves against the rebellious Men and their Avari Allies.In the End no Side can claim to have won a victory, many Avari and men are slaughtered, many others are scattered in the Wilds.The treacherous Dwarves are exiled from the Great Dwarven Cities of the East. *The Avar Tareg leads many Avarin Tribes to the Westlands, escaping the wars and despair of the Battle of Palisor.Many other Avari Groups redraw to the Wild Woods and Hills. *The Scattered men of Palisor form new tribal groups, some of them decide to follow rumours about the Valar and start a long wandership into the Westlands, these men will be known as the Lintanoi, others refuse to go to the west and spread out in the eastern lands, these are later known as the Asrabi. *Sinuphel gives birth to the twins Ucin and Ulaphel, her husband Cantapher accuses her to have betrayed him with the Dwarven Prince Khazí and suggests him to be the true father of the children.Sinuphel and her children are exiled but eventually find refuge among Dwarven Wanderers who have pity with the children and bring them to the Halls of Broin in later Urd.The Children will later become the arch-ancestors of the Umli-Folk. References: *Jesse Dallin:Khand *Wes J. Frank: Near Harad Category:Lore Category:History